Beautiful in White
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Jalyss pairings!  A songfic with the same title with the song..  ONESHOT WITH SEQUEL of Olice..


**A/N**: Yeah.. my first songfic *Loncat indah dari air terjun Niagara*

Kabar baik buat para pecinta Jalyss seperti saya, lagi-lagi saya membuat pairing dengan tokoh utama mereka XD #Plak!

Buat penggemar Olice, BreakSharon, EllMa and GilAda, don't worry be happy..mereka ada di sini kok..hehehe.. sekalipun cumin bentar doang.

Enjoy..

**Warning: **OOC, OOT, Gombalisme tingkat tinggi,Abalisme, Lebayisme, Misstypo, dkk, dll, dsb, dst.

**Disclaimer: **Kalo yang punya Pandora Hearts saya, pasti Jack and Alyss jadi tokoh utama dan udah hidup bahagia selamanya dari dulu..XD

"Ya Tuhan, Alyss…" Sharon memekik kecil saat ia melihat sahabatnya itu menunggu di sudut ruangang bersuhu dingin itu. "Kau cantik sekali.." pujinya seraya memandangi gaun yang dikenakan Alyss.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya tersenyum kecil. Meski begitu, tanpa perlu dikatakan, semua orang yang melihatnya juga tahu bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, di pagi cerah awal musim semiini, ia akan segera menyandang gelar 'Nyonya Vessalius'.

"Tentu saja, dia kan kakakku.." jawab Alice bangga. "Tapi nanti kalau aku pakai baju begini juga pasti lebih cantik.." katanya menambahkan.

"Yah..Oz-kun pasti bilang begitu kalau dia tidak mau dihajar di malam pertamanya," celetuk Break yang dari tadi berdiam diri di belakang Sharon. Aliec langsung mendeathglare pria jangkung yang sering aktif di Pandora sebaga 'pengacau' itu. #DibejekfansBreaksejagadraya#

"Hahaha..terima kasih, Sharon-chan.." jawab Alyss kalem. Ia memeperbaiki letak duduknya, namun tetap berhati-hati agar pakaiannya tidak lusuh karenanya. Ia tidak mau hari terindahnya hancur.

"Aku iri deh..kapan ya dia mau melamarku.." sindir Sharon sambil melirik Break yang asik bermain dengan Emily. Break pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Alyss? Sudah waktunya lho…" terdengar suara di balik pintu ruangan itu. Semua reflex menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Suara itu terdengar mirip dengan suara Alice dan Alyss. Tapi jika didengarkan baik-baik, suara itu terdengar jauh lebih tua dari pada kedua gadis itu.

"Ya, Ma.." jawab Alyss dengan suara keras, untuk memastika bahwa Lacie―ibunya dan Alice, mendengar suaranya.

"Cih..cepat sekali waktunya.." erang Alice kesal. Sejujurnya ia sanga senang bahwa Alyss bisa menikah, tapi di satu sisi, ia sedih karena sebentar lagi kakaknya itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Ayo, kubantu.." Sharon beringsut maju untuk membantu Alyss. "Alie, ayo kamu angkat ekor gaunnya sebelah kanan, aku di sebelah kiri.." Alice hanya menggumam kecil lalu membantu Sharon-nee-channya.

**Beautiful in White**

**2011© Alyss Vessalius**

**Dedicated to Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version) beserta pairing-pairing ancurnya **

**#dibejek para admin#**

Jack menunggu di depan pintu gereja luas nan megah itu―milik Vessalius. Matanya tak lepas dari semua mobil-mobil mewah yang berdatangan ke gereja itu. Porsche, BMW, Fortune, semua tumpah di depan gedung sakral itu. Di sampingnya, bestmannya, Gil terlihat sibuk memberi salam pada setiap tamu yang hadir. Hal ini adalah sebuah fenomena langka, mengingat sosok Gil yang biasanya selalu dingin pada semua orang―kecuali Oz cs. Di hari itu, ia tampak ramah dan hampir selalu tersenyum pada hadirin. Kadang hal ini membuat Oz dan Break yang memandangi dari jauh ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak . Sesekali terlihat raut wajahnya yang memerah apabila digoda oleh kenalan keluarga Nightray yang mengenalnya.

"Hey, Jack..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gil saat ia melihat pria pirang berkepang itu sibuk melihat Xperia Arc-nya.

"Tentu..tentu," jawab Jack.

"Huwooo…ada yang sedang cemas menunggu nih," terdengar suara Break di belakang telinga Jack―membuatnya meloncat ke samping.

"B-Break! Kapan kau di sini?" tanya Jack yang kaget ¼ mati.

"Barusan kok~" jawab pria beriris merah darah itu santai sambil kembali melahap lollipopnya. Jack hanya menghela napas dalam jika berhadapan dengan kawannya yang satu ini.

"Sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat 15.." kata Gil seraya melihat kea rah jam Rolexnya. "Seharusnya sekarang Liam-san sudah datang."

"Ufufufu~, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang jadi pendetanya?" tanya Break menawrkan diri yang langsung dijwab―oleh Jack and Gil―dengan kata "TIDAK!"

"Ah..itu dia mobil Liam.." kata Jack dengan semangat saat ia melihat sebuah mobil Avanza melintasi gerbang utama gereja itu.

"Maaf, Jack-sama…tadi di jalan macet,lalu tadi Rufus-sama tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk beli kopi Setarbak yang ada di dekat Paandora, jadi aku harus.."

Liam yang baru tiba langsung mendatangi Jack dengan serangkai kalimat permintaan maaf. Jack sendiri hampir tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakan pria 37 tahun itu karena saking panjang bin lebarnya perkataan pria itu.

"Cukup.."potong Jack sambil menutup telinganya. "Cukup, Liam-san, tidak apa-apa, belum telat kok."

"Ba..ka.." celetuk Emily dan Break bersamaan.

"Break!" Liam menahan napas hingga suaranya benar-benar seperti orang yang terekik saat menyebut nama pria berambut abu-abu iotu. Ia membenahi posisi kacamata bulatnya dengan gugup.

"Sudah..sudah ayo.." potong Gil dengan suara seraknya. "Ayo cepat siap=siap."

― ―

Alyss berjalan menuruni tangga berbentuk spiral itu dengan perlahan diikuti dengan Sharon dan Alice di belakangnya yang memegang ekor gaunnya. Setiap kali ia menuruni anak tangga, kerudung putihnya yang menutupi wajahnya menjadi samar itu ikut bergoyang dengan rambut peraknya yang terikal besar itu. Tangannya sudah memegang sebuah buket bunga lily putih―bunga kesukaannya, yang dipadukan dengan bunga w=mawar merah sgar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun mawar Vessalius yang terkenal seperti rimba hutan mawar itu. #PLAK dihajar fans Oz dan Jack#

Saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat ia sekarang berada dengan ruang pemberkatan, ia menghela napas panjang―menyiapkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Alice dan Sharon. Ia tersenyum. Ia menatap ayah dan ibunya yang sudah ada di depan pintu sejak tadi―Glen dan Lacie Baskerville.

"Kau sangat cantik.." kata Lacie sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Malaikat saljuku sudah akan pergi.." katanya sambil mengelus lengan Alyss. Suaranya tercekat, seperti menahan tangisan bahagianya.

"Please, Ma..jangan nagis sekarang…aku juga ikut nangis nanti.." kata Alyss sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Hey, Alyss.." panggil Alice dari belakang. Alyss menoleh menatap kea rah kembarannya yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya itu. "Serin-sering datang ke rumah yah.." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Pasti.." jawab Alyss cepat.

"Pastikan kau fatang ke restoran Break tiap minggu dengan Jack, yah.." kata Sharon. Alyss hanya tergelak mendengarnya.

Glen maju mendekati anak sulungnya itu dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kurus gadis perak itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, sudah mulai acaranya di dalam."

― ―

"Hadirin sekalian yang terkasih dalam Kristus Yesus," suara Liam terdengar dan menggema di ruang pemberkatan itu, membuka acara yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu oleh Jack, Alyss dan authornya sendiri. "Pada hari yang indah ini, mari kita bersyukur, karena oleh rahmat-Nya, hari ini kita dapat menjadi saksi penyatuan 2 insan manusia."

Jack menghela napas. Ia masih duduk di bangku terdepan sebelah kiri bersama Oz, Gil, Elliot, dan Break. Jujur saja ia agak gugup dan sekarang, ia bisa merasakan kakinya gemetar. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke toilet dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Karena apa yang telah disatukan tidak boleh dipisahkan lagi oleh apapun, sampai kematian yang memisahkan." Akhirnya pidato dari pak pendeta itu selesai juga. "Tanpa mebuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, marilah kita mulai acara pemberkatan nikah ini."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Liam yang teraknhir, music orchestra memulai Wedding March. Pintu di baris belakang terbuka dan tampaklah sang pengantin wanita yang berjalan bersama ayahnya. Jack yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan podium memandang Alyss yang tampak bersinar di belakang sana.

― ―

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found_

_It's missing piece_

Hey, Alyss..ingatkah kau pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat kau tidak sengaja menabrakku dan membuat semua hasil laporanku jatuh bercceceran? Aku masih mengingatnya. Ya, sangat jelas sekali. Kau segera meminta maaf dan cepat-epat memungut semua cceceran kertas itu dengan jemarimu yang lentik itu. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu saat itu dalam kepalaku saat ini.

Saat kutatap wajahmu, entah mengapa lidahku menjadi kelu. Tak seperti biasanya, aku benar-benar mati kutu karenamu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Rasanya seperti ada sihir dalam setiap perkataanmu dan tatapanmu padaku. Tapi, hatiku mengatakan hal yang aneh. Tahukah kau apa yang dia katakan? Dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pilihan yang paling tepat bagiku. That you're the one for me. Dia mengatakan bahwa sekarang, aku telah menemukan kepingan keil hatiku yang telah lama kucari dari para ladies yang pernah kutemui. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku saat itu?

― ―

Alyss, dibalik renda yang menghalangi pandangannya ke arah iris emerald itu, tersipu malu. Dan sungguh, ia harus berterima kasih pada renda putih itu, karena rona wajahnya benar-benar tersamarkan karenanya.

Baginya saat ini, ini adalah detik di mana sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar bersatu dengan Jack. Ini adalah saat yang paling ia nantikan seumur hidupnya. Saat yang paling sacral, saat yang paling ditunggunya. Di mana ayahnya akan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki pilihan hatinya untuk hidup bersama sampai kematian memisahkan mereka berdua.

― ―

_So as long as I live_

_I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

Alyss, saat ini, detik ini, aku memandangmu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arahku. Bagiku, kau benar-benar seperti bintang paling terang yang menyinari hidupku. Sepanjang hidupku, kaulah cahaya hidupku. Bahkan saat malam tanpa bulan dan bintang datang, aku tahu kau akan tetap menyinariku dengan senyumanmu itu.

Alyss, dengarkan janjiku ini.. Aku akan selalu menintaimu..tidak..memujamu. Aku tidaka akan pernah membiarkan kau pergi. Tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas. Karena aku tahu dan sadar betul betapa berharganya kau di mataku. Dan kau harus tahu ini. Kau benar-benar tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun itu. Rambut perakmu benar-benar terlihat serasi dengan gaunmu yang indah itu.

― ―

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya Wedding March yang dimainkan orchestra itu, Alyss kini telah berada di depan podium gereja―di samping Jack. Glen melepaskan lengannya dari Alyss. Ia menatap Alyss dengan lembut, iris amethystnya menelusuri wajah gadis itu.

"Berbahagialah, Alyss..Kau ratu hari ini." Bisiknya lembut. Alyss hanya mengangguk pelan.

Glen menghadap ke arah Jack. Setelah Jack memberi hormat pada Glen, Pria berambut hitam kelam itu menyerahkan tangan Alyss yang berbalut sarung tangan ke tangan Jack. Sekali lagi, Glen menatap menantunya itu. Iris emerald Jack menatapnya dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Aku perayakan perhiasanku ini padamu, Vessalius.." bisiknya pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Jack dan Alyss―serta Liam mungkin. "Jangan biarkan dia menangis sekalipun, atau kau akan kubuat menderita seumur hidup." Iris amethystnya berkilat jenaka.

"Tenanglah, Paman. AKu tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Setidaknya tidak untuk hal ini." Jawab Jack mantap.

― ―

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_Tonight.._

Hey Alyss..ingat saat kau ketakutan saat melihat cacing yang diperlihatkan oleh Oz padamu? Aku ham,pir tidak peraya kau pingsan setelah melihatnya. Apa kau tahu bahwa malam itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena cemas memikirkan keadaanmu? Saat itu kau mengigau tak jelas dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpamu. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat aku meminta maaf? Kau hanya tersenyum simpul dan memukul bahuku lembut dan berkat kalau kita sudah impas. Apa kau tahu, sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti itu lagi?

Dan hari ini, aku akhirnya bisa menepati janjiku itu, Alyss. Mulai sekarang, hingga hela nafas terakhirku, aku akan melindungimu dengan tubuhku, ragaku, jiwaku, nyawaku. Dan untuk itu pula, sampai hari terakhir hidupku di dunia ini, aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini. Dan kau perlu tahu, Alyssku, kau sangat cantik hari ini dengan balutan gaun satin itu. Sungguh, aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu di balik kerudung itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ratu hari ini, Alyss.

― ―

Glen sudah meninggalkan kedua mempelai di depan posium dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah kanan bersama Alice dan Lacie. Begitu duduk, dia sudah diberondong pertanyaan oleh istrinya yang sudah pasang raut ekstra cemas.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada Jack?"

"Tidak ada..hanya hal-hal kecil," jawab Glen enteng.

"Pa, papa nggak mengancam Jack yang enggak-enggak kan?" tanya Alice curiga.

"Tidak kok," jawab Glen. Bahasanya yang formal benar-benar sulit dihilangkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lacie ragu-ragu.

"Tenanglah, Lacie.." jawab Glen. "Anak itu pasti akan baik-baik saja," Glen tertawa kecil. "Aku percaya ia pasti bisa membahagiakan Alyss."

"Yah..Aku juga percaya." Tanggap Alice. "Jack orangnya mungkin rada tolol dan konyol, tapi ia tidak pernah main-main dengan Alyss."

**A/N: ***ngelirik Alice* puh..beraninya ngomong Jack gitu.. Padahal sendirinya lebih konyol #Di sawat sepatu boot sama Alice#

Alice: ngomong apa kamu Author jelek?

Author: Ittai yo…enggak..gak ngomong apa-apa..*ngelus kepala* Back to the story..

Alyss dan Jack sekarang menghadap kea rah liam. Di tengah ceramah lanjutan sang pendeta, Jack melirik ke arah Alyss. Jack hanya tersenyum kecil sambil kembali melihat ke arah Liam.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" bisik Alyss.

"Tidak..tidak ada.." jawab Jack sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Umphh…selalu saja begitu.." Alyss mengalihkan pandangannya hanya untuk menghilangkan rona merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau sangat cantik.."

"Jack..berhenti ngomong formal sama aku.." Alyss mencubit pelan lengan Jack. Rona wajahnya benar-benar kentara sekarang.

"Ouch.."

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk membuka layer mempelai wanita." Liam mebuka prosesi acara. Jack membuka dengan hati-hati agar penampilan Alyss tidak rusak.

"Jack Von Vessalius, apa kau menerima wanita disampingmu ini untuk menjadi istrimu secara sah di mata hukum dan agama; untuk selalu bersamanya dalam suka dan duka; sehat atau sakit hingga kematian memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya Liam pada Jack.

Jack memandang Alyss dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu ia perlihatkan ketika menatap Alyss. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, ia menjawab pertanya pendeta kesayangan kita ini. "Aku bersedia."

"Dan kau, Alyss de Baskerville, apa kau bersedia untuk menerima pria disampingmu sebagai suamimu?" Liam menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaannya yang diajukan pada Jack beberapa detik yanglalu. Bedanya, kali ini jauh-jauh lebioh singkat. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin karena bibirnmya mulai kram untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama dua kali.

"Aku bersedia, tentu saja." Jawab Alyss tanpa ragu.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin."

― ―

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring_

_I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart_

_I mean every word_

Alyss, waktu kita di dunia ini mungkin hanya sedikit. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu berapa lama lagi kita akan hidup. Tapi lihatlah jari manismu setiap kali kau meraasa sedih ataupun kesepian. Ingatlah bahwa selama cincin itu terpasang di jemarimu, kita akan selalu bersama. Ingatlah bahwa cincin itu adalah bukti dari cinta kita berdua, bukti cintaku yang tak ada akhir untukmu. Ingatlah bahwa cincin itu adalah kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa kukatakan padamu selama ini.

Kaulah alasanku hidup di dunia ini. Hanya kau yang selama ini kuperayai. Dan dari semua perkataanku yang pernah terlontar untukmu, percayalah bahwa aku benar-benar serius tentang hal itu.

― ―

Jack memasangkan cincin emas berhiaskan permata hitam itu di jari manis Alyss. Permata itu bersinar indah dan setiap terkena cahaya, ia memancarkan pantulannya dengan lembut. Jack memandang Alyss sekali lagi.

"Kamu sama dengan permata ini; unik, langka, mahal. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan tetap menjadi permata hitamku. Karena aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu." Para hadirin yang berada di dekat podium yang bisa mendengarnya langsung berisik. Sementara yang duduk di belakang hanya kebingungan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jack hingga membuat hadirin di depan bmenjadi berisik.

Alyss mengambil cincin yang tersisa di bantalan merah yang terletak di depannya. Ukuran cincin itu lebih besar daripada miliknya―ukuran jari Jack. Bedanya, cincin itu hanya berhiaskan ukiran 'My Prince' di bagian dalamnya. Tidak ada permata hitam, hanya permata kecil di atasnya. Setelah terpasang di jari Jack, Alyss melihat ke atas untuk melihat wajah Jack.

"Jack, cincin ini sangat sederhana, jauh dari kata mewah," kata Alyss tercekat. Ia sedang menahan rasa harunya. "Tapi kau seperti bintang kecil yang selalu bersinar meski di malam tanpa bintang dan bulan." Kalimat Alyss ini juga membuat hadirin tak kalah hebohnya dengan kata-kata Jack tadi.

"Baiklah, Jack, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu sekarang." Kata Liam sambil tersenyum lega.

Jack agak merunduk sedangkan Alyss agak menjinjit untuk saling bertemu. Ketika bibir Jack menyentuh bibir Alyss, mereka benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Ciuman itu―bagi Jack―sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Dan ketika mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka di bibir lawannya, mereka tidak bisa berhenti memandang satu sama lain.

― ―

_And if our daughter's what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_I wish she falls in love_

_And we'll let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white.._

Kau tahu Alyss? Iris matamu itu benar-benar indah. Sangat bening, sangat ccerah, sangat indah. Kadang aku berpikir warna mata kita benar-benar sangat kontras. Benar-benar mengingatkanku pada bunga lavender dan daunnya yang kecil.

Saat ini, aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa anak kita. Anak perempuan kita itu, akan memiliki iris matamu. Dia pasti akan jadi primadona di sekolahnya―sepertimu dulu. Dan suatu hari nanti, dia akan menemukan cintanya seperti kau dan aku bertemu dulu. Dan saat kita harus melepasnya, seperti saat Glen melepasmu dan mempercayakanmu kepadaku, aku akan membawanya menyusuri karpet merah itu dan membawanya pada pria pilihannya―sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu kepadamu. Dan saat itu, aku yakin..Ia pasti secantik dirimu saat ini.

― ―

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan para tamu sudah memenuhi hampir semua meja yang tersedia di gedung itu. Jack dan Alyss beristirahat di kamar hotel mereka. Sebentar lagi resepsi pernikahan mereka akan dimulai.

"Fuahh…benar-benar melelahkan," Alyss meregangkan tubuhnya dari sofa. Ia menguap kecil. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk acara selanjutnya.."

"Acara setelah resepsi?" tanya Jack usil, Alyss reflex melemparkan bantal ke arah Jack, beruntung Jack berhasil mengelak.

"Huh..dasar mesum," komentar Alyss sambil tersenyum. "Jangan berpikir aku mau melakukannya hari ini, Jack. Aku akan tidur setelah ini," Alyss tergelak ketika melihat Jack yang manyun 5 meter. Demi keamanan rating, saya tak akan membahas apa acara setelah resepsi itu.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, tanda acara sudah akan mulai. Alyss dan Jack segera mendekati pintu untuk membukanya. Dan di sana, tampaklah Gil sang bestman dan Ada, tunangannya. Yup, Ada Vessalius, adik Oz dan Jack.

"Onii-san, maaf tadi aku tidak ikut acara pemberkatan, Aku harus ikut seminar dadakan dari bosku." Kata Ada buru-buru setelah memeluk pasangan baru kita.

"Rufus Barma kan bosmu?" tanya Jack.

"Lho? Kok bisa tahu?" Ada tak kalah kaget dengan Alyss.

"Soalnya tadi Liam juga telat gara-gara dia."

"Oh..kupikir kamu punya kekuatan cenayang tiba-tiba.." timpal Alyss.

"Erhhmm.." Gil meminta perhatian. "Waktunya sudah hampir mulai, yang lain sudah ada di bawah."

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Jack ceria. Ia membiarkan Alyss melingkarkan lengan putihnya ke lengan Jack.

"Yakk..hadirin yang saya hormati," Oz mulai berbicar selaku MC acara malam itu. "senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan anda semua pada mala mini. Saya adalah Oz Von Vessalius, adik mempelai pria sekaligus MC pada malam hari ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mari kita sambut, mempelai baru kita."

Diiringi lagu 'I believe in My Heart' rombongan mempelai dan orang tua kedua mempelai berjalan beriringan menuju ke atas panggung di apit oleh para penari latar yang tadi menjemput rombongan itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saat mereka sampai di atas panggung, para tamu berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita dengar ucapan terima kasih dari kedua mempelai." Oz menyerahkan mikrofonnya pada Jack.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah datan pada acara pemberkatan serta resepsi pernikahan pada malam ini. Saya harap anda dapat menikmati jamuan yang telah disediakan. Terima kasih.."

"Lalu sambutan dari orang tua mempelai."

Karena hanya Glen dan Lacie yang berada di sana, otomatis, Glenlah yang berkewajiban untuk mengucapkan sambutan itu.

"Yah.. kami berterima kasih kepada para hadirin yang sudah datang dan ikut mendoakan kedua anak kami yang terinta. Kiranya Tuhan memberkati kalian semua. Terima kasih."

Dan begitulah, acara berjalan dengan lancar. Saat acara berdansa di mulai, ada sebuah kejutan kecil bagi pasangan ini. Ya, lagu dansa mereka yang seharusnya 'All The Way' berubah menjadi 'Beautiful in White'―lagu favorit mereka. Ini adalah hadiah dari Elliot dan Mary. Elliot adalah pemilik E.O yang menangani resepsi mereka.

"Ini adalah hadia special Dari Mariell Event Organizer." Kata Oz menjelaskan. "Kepada kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk naik ke ataas panggung dan berdansa."

Jack berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Alyss.

"Will you dance with me, Mrs. Vessalius?"

"Cih..pake inggrisan," Alyss menahan tawanya.

"Lho gak apa kan? Biar keliatan keren sekali-kali." Jack mengedipkan matanya.

Mereka naik ke atas panggung dan berdansa di tengah para penari latar. Mereka berdansa dengan indah. Membuat para tamu kagum melihat mereka. Maklumlah, kan' bangsawan. Kalo ngewaltz mah jagonya Jack. #disoraki sama fans jak di seluruh tata surya#

― ―

_So as long as I live_

_I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_Tonight.._

Hey Alyss, kau memang yang paling indah. Kau yang teristimewa. Kau yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku yakin kau tahu benar akan hal itu. Dan aku percaya bahwa kau juga menganggapku demikian. Jadi dengarkan sekali lagi sumpah yang pernah kuucapkan padamu dulu. Dan ingatlah setiap kenangan indah kita saat kita merasa kita sudah lemah dalam bahtera yang baru saja kita buat ini.

Dan kau harus tahu bahwa saat ini―tidak, sejak dulu dan sampai selamanya, kau adalah satu-satunya yang mampu menarik perhatianku. Dan dengan gaun putihmu itu, kau tampak semakin ccantik. Dan mala mini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika suatu saat nanti aku membuatmu kesal. Karena saat itu, aku pasti sudah lupa tentang hari ini. Dan karena itu, saat hari itu datang, ingatkan aku lagi tentang hari ini. Aku pun, akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu.

― ―

Dansa itu diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat dari kedua mempelai yang disambut meriah oleh poara tamu undangan. Mereka bertepuk tangan. Sampai akhirnya, kedua mempelai mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"You look so beautiful in white, Alyss.." bisik Jack lembut. "You look so beautiful tonight."

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_Tonight.._

**A/N: ***nangis bahagia* hyaaa…oneshot yang kuimpikan akhirnya jadi juga..

Alice Safira: jangan complain macem-macem ma pairing kali ini atau Olicenya kubuat ancur #digeplak masal#

Mary admin & Elly admin di PHIV: huwwaaaa.. gomenasai..kalian Cuma nongol seperempat detik *dideathglare ma Mary and Elliot*

Sharon admin di PHIV: kalo Break gak nongol juga, kuhibur di sini hahahhaha..

all readers: maaf kalo ada kata" yang kurang berkenan..

That's it..

Next, ada songfic buat Oz-kun dan Alice di PHIV, masih dideikasikan buat fanpage paling gokil, gaje,aneh, anur, lebay, OOT dan OOC di fb..

But still, I love PHIV! 3 3 3

Nee, reviews, please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
